Steam
by Aipom4
Summary: Zuko and Katara are together, but soon others try to get in the way. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA. I'm not sure if I should continue this story, also I have a new story called Magic is Back please review them.**

"Come in." Zuko tried putting on his robes, thinking it was Katara who knocked. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure." A monotone voice said instead of Katara's own.

"Mai?"

"You needed help?" Mai asked steped forward.

"Mai, I thought we talked about this, I'm with Katara now." Zuko stepped back from her.

"Can't a friend just help another friend?"

"Mai can't the crap, you and I both know you aren't too good with keeping friendships."

"Zuko, I went to jail for you!" Mai glared.

"Thank you for that," Zuko sighed. "Mai, please leave before Katara comes in."

"How come she's allowed in your room, I was never allowed?"

"Mai, not here please."

"Yeah Mai, why don't you leave?" Zuko smiled when he heard the melody of Katara's voice. Katara walked in and wrapped her arms around Zuko and pulled him down for a kiss. She then looked at Mai who decided to leave.

"What was all that?" Zuko smirked.

"I'm glad she recused you, Sokka and my dad, even though she only did it for you but I still don't like all the things she did to us when we were travelling."

"So, excited for your healing job?" Katara had agreed to heal all the wounded people after the war, it was her first day. It was only a week after the war and things changed. Zuko and Katara got together, Sokka and Toph were also dating and Suki left back to the Kyoshi warriors.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start!"

"There's also someone else who is going to help you when your there."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lee." Lee said in a smooth voice. Katara blushed at the handsome young man.

"I'm Katara," She said shyly. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Zuko coughed.

"I'm Zuko, her boyfriend." Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara.

"Oh yes," Lee bowed. "Come with me."

Lee walked into the building. Katara slapped Zuko's arms away.

"Zuko, you didn't need to be so rude!"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you!"

* * *

Katara and Lee were healing and banageding the patients up. Work was now finished for the day.

"So, how was I at work?" Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck.

"You could have been better."

"You should support me, but all you did was critize me!" Katara growled.

"Then let Lee take care of you, I'm leaving!" Zuko walked out the room. Tears slowly fell down Katara's eyes.

"Don't cry," Lee said. "He's just jealous."

"But he's my boyfriend." Katara was still new to being in a relationship. It didn't work out with Aang, causing him to fled, she didn't want to lose Zuko.

"You two might not be good together," Lee said.

"No, I do like Zuko and I want this to work."

"Maybe you two should take a break and date other people." Lee said.

"No, Zuko and I always fight like this, but we always make up."

"Hey, why don't we go out for lunch?"

"I don't think that'd be right," Katara said softly.

"I'm sure he won't mind, I mean we are just co-workers right?"

"Yeah, let's go." Katara said.

* * *

"Where were you?" Zuko asked. The whole group minus Aang was there.

"I was out for lunch."

"So late, who were you with?" Zuko asked. "I almost called a search party we were all worried!"

Katara picked up a draing of her. "Why do I have Momo ears?"

Sokka blushed and grabbed the paper back.

"Katara we were looking for you." Hakoda said.

"Sorry dad, Lee just took me out for lunch."

"Lee? You were with him?"

"Yeah, it was just lunch between co-workers."

Mai giggled. "Is that what he told you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Katara, may I talk to you in private?" Hakoda asked. Katara glared at Mai before following her father.

* * *

"Katara, are you sure you and this Lee guy are just friends?"

"Dad, not you too!"

"Katara, if you are with Zuko how come you weren't with us for lunch?"

"Lee invited me."

"Katara just be careful, people might start talking about your honour!"

"What?" Katara said. "We didn't do anything."

"I know that but others won't, Katara, you're dating the Fire Lord now people will watch you more closely, even something as innocents as lunch between you and Lee might turn into something else."

"That is silly!"

"Also, Zuko really cares about you, if you care more for Lee maybe you two shouldn't be together."

"Dad, I like Zuko," Katara said. "I like him more than Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Lee, you're so funny!" Katara giggled. Zuko growled. When Lee went to get something Katara turned to Zuko.

"What's wrong?"

"Lee, you're so funny!" Zuko mimicked Katara's voice.

"Zuko, why are you here?" Katara asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust him!" Zuko took Katara's hand.

"Zuko, I'm dating you not him!" Katara pressed a soft kiss to Zuko's lips. "Stop being so jealous."

* * *

Zuko sighed as he was working at his Uncle's tea shop.

"What's wrong nephew?" Iroh asked.

"It's Katara, whenever she's around this Lee guy she acts like she loves him…"

"Well with the way you've been acting, like not trusting her."

"But it's her fault!"

"Don't you blame this on Miss Katara, she has a nice personality but I'm sure nothing is going between her and Lee."

"I feel like she doesn't want to be with me anymore uncle."

"How come?"

"Because, all we ever do is fight!"

"Nephew, I think I know what to do."

* * *

"_Chocolates are a woman's favourite; bring them to her at work!" Iroh said._

"Katara, I brought you some chocolates!" Zuko gave her the box. Katara smiled but frowned when she opened the box.

"Zuko, these are melted."

* * *

"_Try flowers, woman love flowers as beautiful as them!"_

"Katara, I got these for you!"

Lee who walked by sneezed.

"Zuko Lee's allergic to these types of flowers!"

* * *

"_Poetry is the way to go!"_

"Katara, I wrote this for you!"

"Zuko, this is so sweet, hey how come it's written for Ty Lee!"

"Haru!"

* * *

"Zuko you should relax, Katara's just making friends with Lee!" Suki said as Zuko growled at Katara and Lee sitting together. Sokka was serving some tea to a group of giggling girls. Suki frowned.

"Now you know how it feels!" Zuko said.

* * *

"Here's your tea!" Zuko spilled the hot tea on Lee.

"Zuko!" Katara quickly healed Lee. "You jerk!"

"Katara he was all over you!"

"That's it Zuko, maybe we should take a break." Katara said.

"What?"

"Your attitude is just too much for me right now."

Katara and Lee walked out the shop.

* * *

"Why did you break up with him?" Suki asked.

"Zuko is just not like Lee, he's so sweet and supportive unlike Zuko who's hot tempered and mean." Katara sighed.

"Relationships are hard Katara," Suki said.

"I know but the meaner Zuko gets is the sweeter Lee gets!" Katara said.

"So are you going to ask Lee out?"

"Not yet, I still want me and Zuko to work."

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"It's just a little break that we both need, I think Zuko's also extra angry because he has so much more responsibilities I think a relationship right now isn't the best thing, but after he gets settled I still want to try again."

"But what about Lee?"

"Lee may be nice but he's no Zuko!"

"But you were just saying how much better he is than Zuko…"

"I may have pointed out Zuko's faults but i know Zuko, he's sweet and very passionate about things, Lee is sweet and nice to me all the time but Zuko just makes me happy."

"Being a teenager is so complicated!" Katara sighed.

**I don't know what to write in the next chapter, also i don't know what to write for Magic is Back, any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara went down to the dining room. She saw the servants put out two extra plates at the table.

"Oh, Zuko," Katara frowned. "Why are there two extra plates, are we having more guests?"

"Yes, I invited Mai and Ty Lee."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to Katara." Zuko said.

"But we don't even like them!"

"Katara, just because you hate them doesn't mean I do!" Zuko said. "Besides, they are my friends."

"Yeah, friends who tried to kill us!" Katara fumed.

* * *

Dinner was very uncomfortable with Lee, Mai and Ty Lee there. Katara was glaring at Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko was glaring at Lee.

"So, uh, you're Lee, nice to meet you." Aang said.

"Yes, nice to meet you too!" Lee turned to Katara. "I'm glad at least one of your friends is polite!"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Zuko asked.

"However you take it!" Lee smirked.

"So, Katara you broke up with Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes."

"Why Katara?" Aang looked confused. "You guys were good together, what happened?"

"He happened Aang!" Zuko said. "Lee is the reason."

"Don't blame things on Lee!" Katara shouted. "He's not the reason for our fighting."

"Yes he is, whenever he's here he cause's an argument between us!" Zuko glared at Lee.

"Zuko, you're being immature!"

"No I'm not!"

"Sokka, do something!" Suki whispered.

"This is some good meat!"

"Sokka!"

"What?"

"I don't even know why you invited them!" Katara said.

"Because, while you are all over Lee I would have someone to talk too!" Zuko told her.

"I don't be all over Lee!" Katara said.

"Yes you do!"

"Well if you paid more attention to me I wouldn't have too!"

"You know I'm busy." Zuko sighed.

"That's why Lee and I have been talking." Katara said.

"Big surprise." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"We think it's best if you and I take a break until you are not too busy."

"I'm not a child, stop talking to me like one!"

"Stop acting like one!"

"I am going to eat in my study." Zuko picked up his plate and left.

Katara stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked. Katara didn't answer as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey." Katara said. They were on the balcony and Katara had a blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey." Zuko said.

"I looked for you everywhere; you weren't in your study." Katara felt the gentle breeze hit her face.

"I came here to think."

"About what?"

"Us." Zuko looked at her.

"Yeah, me too." Katara sighed. "Zuko can we date again."

"What changed your mind?"

"I haven't been fair to you, you're under a lot of stress and I'm not helping."

"It's not your fault; I should learn to control my temper."

"So are we back together?"

"Yeah."

Katara smiled. "Are you cold?

"No, Fire bender, remember?"

"Oh, I was hoping to share this blanket." Zuko wrapped the blanket around both him and Katara and he pulled her close.

"I'm freezing." Zuko said. Katara shivered as she felt his lips near her ears.

Katara snuggled deeper into Zuko's embrace. Zuko lead her back inside and they both lay down on his bed falling to sleep.


End file.
